Things I'll Never Say
by spider fingers
Summary: After a lot of walking, Drew settles down for the night. Then he runs into Barry. WARNING: rape, OOC, slash, guy on guy, penis on penis - you get the point.


Something about the rain put him in a bad mood. It wasn't an unusual thing, for Drew to be in a bad mood, but somehow the particularly-hard downpour that lazy Sunday afternoon had the green-haired boy gritting his teeth. He honestly didn't understand why he was so agitated but he couldn't stop the slight stomp in his steps as he marched down the muddy roads, devoid of any other presence. This wasn't surprising. There was a pokemon content going on uptown and everybody flocked there – the few who didn't go were probably boarded up safely in their dry, warm homes, avoiding the cold harsh rain. Drew didn't care that he was soaked to the bone by the time he reached the pokemon center. He didn't see the point in finding shelter if he was already wet.

Drew loathed unnecessary things.

One of them being "running into people you haven't seen in years". If anything, Drew didn't expect – or desire – to see any familiar faces from Hoenn or Kanto. More specifically, faces that used to bother him to no end. Faces like May (though, admittedly, Drew did like May even if only a little) or Ash. Mostly Ash. Drew never knew why but something about the loud young boy bothered Drew to no end. Either way, Drew didn't expect to meet any of them again after he left to the Kanto region.

Yet, after deciding to go on with his coordinating career in the Sinnoh region, he found himself face to face with Ash yet again. This time, though, he had a new young girl at his side who seemed eager to compete. At the time Drew had sneered "I see you're into younger girls now, huh?" which made Ash frown, but the girl – who Drew quickly found out was called Dawn – merely said "well, why don't we decide who's into who after the contest." Drew had to admit her spunk was impressive, but for some reason he felt a strange bitter sense of betrayal. That Ash would travel with another coordinator other than May somewhat irked him. This, of course, was only because Drew was used to seeing Ash with May, not this new girl.

That was his reasoning, at least.

This meeting was also how Drew met Barry. Oh, Barry. If Drew could rate his dislike for the boy it would be off the charts. He had this horrible habit of running into people all the time. If that wasn't bad enough he always got angry and blamed the one he ran into, demanding a "fine". Drew really disliked the boy and inwardly blamed his recent run-in with Ash on the sudden meeting with the hyper blonde.

But they _kept running into each other._ He didn't know why but Barry popped up everywhere, even long after the contest. Before he knew it Barry became attached, following him around and talking about GOD knows what. Drew couldn't shake the kid off. He was like a persistent leech, clinging onto Drew and sucking the life out of him. _Constantly_.

It was a wonder Drew had managed to be free of his presence for as long as he had so far (a little over a month, to be exact). Drew found himself in a small town bordering the mountains, where he planned to hike up to the next city over – there, he planned to enter a contest and get his next ribbon. It was all a good plan, really, that got him away from Barry and Ash and that Dawn chick. All of them only gave Drew bad migraines.

But it was raining.

Drew didn't plan to go at that moment, of course, but his plan was to leave in the morning. Now he wasn't too sure. With the heavy rain the mountains and the forest would be especially dangerous. Who knows where a flood might build up, or a mud slide, or just slippery mud? Drew had learned the hard way to be weary about the aftermath of weather.

"Oh, welcome back, Drew," Nurse Joy greeted when the young teen entered the building. She jarred slightly in surprise when she noticed his state. "Oh my, you're soaked to the bone!" she exclaimed in extreme concern. She rushed off behind doors and bolted out mere seconds later with a fresh towel. She rushed to Drew's side and gave him the towel. "Here, dry yourself off. Why don't you go take a warm shower?"

Startled, Drew accepted the towel and thanked her. He went to his temporary room and took a long, hot shower. Once he was clean he changed into a casual jeans and shirt opposed to his normal outfit, which he hung out to dry.

He tried to relax on his bed but soon became restless. He eventually left again, nodding goodbye to Nurse Joy before he made his way to the stadium. Drew didn't usually go to contests he wasn't involved in, but he had nothing better to do (it was too rainy to train) so he decided observing other coordinators wasn't a bad idea.

Once he found a seat in the stands and noticed the battlers. One was a girl he saw in contests frequently who called herself Arwin; she always wore flashy sparkly dresses that were way too short and had big curly brown hair. She was hard to miss in a crowd.

He opponent was a young boy Drew didn't recognize, and he was getting beaten badly by the enthusiastic Arwin.

"Alright, Dratini!" she cried with a wide grin. "Finish 'em off with blizzard!"

The small blue dragon pokemon obediently sent a gust of icy air at the opponent's weak-looking Raichu, who was knocked over by the icy blizzard. The boy cried out in anguish as the timer went off and Arwin was announced the victor. Drew was utterly bored by the show, disappointed that he had come so late. "_Oh well_," he thought with an inward sigh as he left the bleachers with the flow of the crowd, "_it wasn't like I wanted to come here in the first place._"

He finally made it outside along with the obnoxious crowd, stifling his annoyance as he tried to make it back to the pokemon center. He didn't make it very far before Arwin appeared at his side.

"Whoa," he grunted, nearly losing his balance. "Where did you come from?"

"Over theeeere," she said as she pointed to the stadium innocently. "I just won, y'know."

"I know. I saw."

Her eyes lit up. "You watched?"

"Only the end," Drew said cautiously. "Now excuse me, I need to—"

"I'm a fan of yours, you know! I especially love your combinations with Rosalie. You two are so perfect together! I really, really admire you." She smiled widely and gazed at him with dreamy, star-struck eyes that irked Drew.

"Uh…" he replied uneasily. He quickly cleared his throat and straightened. "I don't need fans like you. If I were you, I'd focus on my technique rather than admire my opponents."

"KYAAA! I got lectured by you!" she squealed as she spun on her toe in glee. "This is the best day of my liiiiiiiiife!"

Drew inched away quietly, hoping she wouldn't notice him. Sadly, she did. She reached out and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, dragging him in the opposite direction of the pokemon center.

"We, my dear idol, are going to a celebratory dinner! My treat!" Arwin announced happily. Drew narrowed his eyes and scowled, but let her drag him away. It was no use trying to get away. Drew didn't know Arwin personally, but he knew by her battling style that she was not one to oppose. She seemed the type to tie you up and _force_ you to go along with her twisted delusions.

So Drew let her force him into a chair at the closest restaurant and order them dinner. He made his annoyance known with his glares, grunts of displeasure, and mumbles of anger and complaints. Arwin didn't seem to mind. All she did was gush over Drew's past endeavors and babble about her own adventures.

"What's the matter?" Arwin asked in concern. "You haven't touched your food."

Drew looked down at his uneaten plate of pasta. "I'm not particularly hungry." _Looking at you makes me sick…_

"Awww, growing boys should eat!" Arwin squeaked with a high-pitched giggle. "Come on, it's good food, I swear! And I _tooootally_ didn't put anything suspicious in it, so come on!"

Drew grimaced. "I need to go—" he stopped at her expression then corrected himself; "I need to go to the bathroom." She relaxed and waved at him happily as he inched off to the back of the room, where he managed to find a back exit. He let out a breath of relief when he slid past the front of the building, somehow managing to evade the insane coordinator's clutches.

He turned to go to the pokemon center when he found his face slammed against a somewhat familiar chest. Drew grunted and flew back but managed to steady himself. Unfortunately his companion didn't have the same luck and fell onto the ground face-first.

"HEY!" the fallen trainer yelled as he jumped to his feet and pointed at Drew accusingly. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! I'M SOOOO FINING YOU—Drew?"

Drew blinked dully. Oh great. Out of the fire and into the frying pan. "Baaaarry," he said in a hiss-groan, annoyed at his unfortunate luck.

He was ready to ditch the blonde when he heard the door behind him swing open and Arwin's strained voice cry "DRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! WHERE DIDYA GO?" His eyes widened and his face paled. Without thinking he grabbed Barry by the arm and ducked behind the closest building, slamming his hand over the protestant blonde's mouth as he pushed him roughly into the gravel. Barry struggled but soon stilled as Arwin walked right past them screaming for Drew. When her voice drifted off into the distance Drew finally released Barry and sat back, breathing heavily.

"What was _that?_" Barry blubbered in irritation.

"A crazy stalker," Drew deadpanned.

"I see that! But why did I have to be dragged into that!" Barry snapped. "I was _trying_ to get a good room at the pokemon center before they were all taken! Now I'm probably too late."

Drew shrugged. "Your fault for running into people."

Barry huffed. "Your fault for running into _me_, you mean."

"No."

"Well!" Barry said as if Drew hadn't spoken at all. "I guess you owe me one, right?"

"….again, no."

"So I guess I can stay in your room tonight!" Barry concluded with a sly smile. "Sooo lead the way, buddy."

Drew frowned. "No."

"Aw, come on! I'm positive there are no rooms left!" Barry complained. "You wouldn't let me sleep on the streets! Come on, come on, come oooon, you have room!"

Drew stifled a groan. This kid was persistent and he was _really _good at annoying the crap out of Drew. After Drew walked away (followed by Barry) Barry continued to pester him until, finally, Drew decided it wasn't worth it and stopped to spin around and glare at Barry.

"FINE! YOU WIN!" he roared. "YOU CAN STAY WITH ME!"

Barry lit up. "Really? Great! We're totally even now!" he cheered, following Drew into the pokemon center. Just to be safe Drew asked Nurse Joy if there were any empty rooms. When she said no Barry smirked in triumph as Drew begrudgingly led him to his room.

"There's one bed," Barry observed as Drew shut the door, trying not to strangle the other boy right then and there. "Weeeeelll….." he purred. Drew flinched and gave Barry an apprehensive look.

"Really?" he asked in bemusement. "You sleep on the floor."

"Whaaa!"

"You heard me," Drew grumbled as he kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed, exhausted. "No complaining."

"Bu—"

"Another word and I'll kick you out onto the streets," Drew hissed. He smirked when he was met with silence. He felt his eyes close as sleep began to take over him, all the walking and training and annoying people bothering him finally taking its toll on his body. He sighed deeply as he let his mind drift into blissful unconsciousness—

_Creeeeak._

Drew's eyes snapped open. "_Oh fuck no_," he thought with a scowl when he heard the bed creak and felt shuffling at the end of the bed. He kicked at the intruder in annoyance, not even bothering to look over his covers to glare at Barry as he tried to push him off.

Somehow, Barry managed to avoid Drew's kicks.

"I swear, get off now or I'll kick your ass!" Drew barked. He was too tired to deal with this. "Barry, I mean it!"

He stopped moving when he was met with silence again. He slowly sat up to glare at Barry, who sat on the edge of his bed with half-lidded eyes. It looked like he was sleep-walking, or he was at least only half-awake. Drew rolled his eyes and sat up all the way.

"I said you have to sleep on the floor," Drew said as Barry began to move again. He blinked dully when the other blonde crawled on all fours toward him. Drew was too stunned to yell or kick at him again and only stared with a "what the fuck" expression on his usually-sarcastic face.

"What…are…you…doing?" he gnashed out as Barry stopped between his legs. Barry didn't say anything, but Drew had a sinking feeling as Barry leaned uncomfortably close to Drew's face. So close, in fact, that Drew could feel the other's warm breath.

That was it.

"Get OFF!" Drew scowled as he shoved Barry's chest with all his might. "Stop acting so gay and get on the floor and _sleep_!"

To his surprise, Barry barely moved.

"I _am_ sleeping," Barry said softly.

"What the hell?" Drew replied with a scrunched-up face mixed with rage and confusion.

And that was when Barry kissed him. Drew usually didn't think about kissing (well, maybe he did think about it once or twice when he saw May smiling at him, but that crush ended a long time ago) but he didn't imagine it would be like this. Barry's kiss was so…strange. It was another boy kissing him, (much less an annoying one like Barry) and it was clumsy; wet, messy, awkward, and clumsy. But still – Drew found himself utterly confounded by it, as if captivated by the way Barry's kiss felt. He'd never kissed anyone else so he couldn't really compare it to another kiss, but it felt really weird. Wrong, yeah. Good, yeah. Weird, definitely. But somehow, he didn't want to push Barry away.

Then three seconds passed and Drew regained his sanity.

"WAAAAAAAAH!" he cried in shock and rage, shoving the other boy off of him. "WHAT THE – WHAT WAS – !" he sputtered, rubbing his wet mouth in disgust. Barry smiled dreamily, not budging from where he sat kneeled between Drew's legs atop the single bed.

"It was a kiss."

"Well, duh!" Drew spat. "Don't kiss me, moron! That's gross!"

Barry's face changed ever so slightly. "No it's not."

"Yeah it is! We're both guys! And I hate you!" Drew sputtered. Though he disliked Barry and sometimes the word "hate" came up when he thought of Barry, but he felt that he never truly _hated_ Barry. Not enough to actually say it out loud or confidentially say it without hesitation. Honestly he didn't hate Barry. Not at all. Yet the words flowed out in his blind panic and he realized how upset those words actually made Barry.

The ditzy, dreamy look changed to a dark, solemn expression that somewhat frightened Drew. Barry grabbed Drew's face and forced another bruising kiss, but this time it wasn't sweet and innocent and clumsy, but rough and forceful and painful. Drew struggled with all his might, hitting and shoving at Barry, but the blonde had a sudden frightening strength.

Barry pulled away slightly to say, "I'm well aware of our genders." He moved his hand to stroke Drew's crotch, at which the green-haired boy shuddered. "See? Girls don't have this." Barry smiled as he stroked Drew's member through his jeans, fingers light, gentle and teasing. Drew gasped in shameful pleasure as well as rage and fear, admittedly excited at any kind of touch. He never had time to…relieve himself anymore. Barry's teasing touch, as terrifying as it was, made blood rush to his groin (much to Drew's horror).

"Stop it," Drew growled. "I swear, stop it now or I'll—"

"I know, I know, kick my ass," Barry murmured as he traced the zipper of Drew's jeans up to the button. He slowly unbuttoned it and unzipped the zipper. "I've heard it all before."

"What are you doing?" Drew asked stiffly.

"What does it look like?" Barry replied as he tugged Drew's pants down. "I'm gonna do horrible things to you that you wouldn't expect from me, right? Because I'm the stupid, happy idiot," he sneered at a shocked Drew, "_right_?"

Drew took a shaky breath. "Barry. Let me go."

"No," Barry said firmly as he traced the hem of Drew's underwear. "I've gone this far already. I've already destroyed what little relationship we had. Might as well." Barry violently yanked Drew's underwear down and smiled at what he saw released, looking up at Drew's face slyly.

"Stop," Drew protested in horror.

"Why do you keep saying 'stop'? It's not like I'm going to suddenly stop just because you said so," Barry mumbled as he eyed Drew's penis, as if contemplating what to do with it. "Should I suck it, or touch it, or…" he chuckled and slid his hand to brush Drew's ass. Drew's eyes widened in terror and he shook his head frantically.

"Barry, please, stop."

"Oh, you're actually begging," Barry laughed bitterly. "What a rare sight."

Drew growled. "Barry. Let. Me. Go. Fuck, let me go, you damn psycho!" he screamed, suddenly bringing his fist up. It almost connected with Barry's cheek but the blonde managed to catch his fist. He pressed his lips to Drew's knuckle softly and, for a moment, Drew actually felt his heart skip a beat.

"I'm sorry," Barry muttered. "I must be sleepwalking." He laughed bitterly. Drew wasn't sure if this was some kind of psychotic break or what, but Barry was truly scaring Drew. And Drew didn't scare easily.

"Then let me go," Drew said with forced calmness. Suddenly, Barry dropped Drew's hand and brought his own hands to Drew's stomach. Suddenly Barry's hands were touching Drew's exposed penis, stroking and pumping, and despite himself Drew actually found himself get hard. He arched his back and groaned, biting his own tongue to keep himself from making any noise. Like hell he'd give Barry that satisfaction.

Cursing, Drew came into Barry's waiting hand. Barry licked the cum off his palm then leaned forward to kiss Drew, softer than last time, his tongue tracing Drew's bottom lip. His hands moved to rub up Drew's chest under his shirt, Barry's own hips moving to press against Drew's. Their groins touched and Drew hissed into the kiss.

Barry continued to kiss Drew as he grinded against him, their groins rubbing against each other sensually. Barry moaned softly into the kiss, his chest pressed tightly against Drew's. Drew grinded his teeth together but kept gasping at the friction, so Barry's tongue always found its way in. Drew cursed himself for being so sensitive, humiliated at what was happening.

He shut his eyes, refusing to watch the scene before him. He opened his eyes again when he felt a horrifying sensation. Barry had taken his own underwear off and was sitting down on Drew's erect penis slowly, his head thrown back as he hissed with every movement he made.

"No!" Drew barked, horrified. "No! No! No! Stop!" he shouted shakily, gritting his teeth when Barry fit his whole penis inside. Drew opened his eyes again and stared up at Barry in terror and confusion, not sure what to make of all this. Barry refused to meet his gaze and looked almost sad as he clutched at Drew's shirt and began to move.

Drew had to admit it felt good. Good, but wrong. Good, but disgusting. Good, but painful.

Barry just moved against him moaning and groaning, both in pleasure and pain. It didn't take long until they both hit climax. Barry pulled off him and stumbled back, almost falling off the bed.

They were both panting heavily. Drew turned away to catch his breath and collect his thoughts.

When he sat up again Barry was pulling his shirt over his head.

"What the fuck was that?" Drew asked calmly. Barry looked at him cautiously.

"I don't know. Sexual frustration?"

"FUCK THAT!" Drew yelled in humiliation and rage. "That's considered rape, isn't it!"

Barry looked away. "Probably."

"It is!"

"Fine, tell the police then. I'm a rapist." Barry smiled bitterly. Drew was stunned to see tears glisten in his eyes. "God, I'm so stupid. I haven't slept for days. The stress is too much for me to handle and I guess it drove me insane, huh? So, what do I do? I rape the guy I fucking love!" he laughed hysterically. "Fuck me, huh? Fuck me!"

Drew stared at Barry in silence, stunned. Love? Is this what Barry considered _love_?

"Don't stand there crying like a loser," Drew found himself saying. He silently zipped up his jeans then rolled onto his side. "Go to bed."

Barry was silent, stunned, then quietly lay down next to the end. With a groan Drew snapped, "get the fuck up here, you moron. But you're not allowed to touch me!"

Drew ignored Barry's soft sobs as he crawled into the bed and tugged the blanket over him, his back to Drew's.

Despite the humiliation and rage Drew felt, he couldn't hate Barry. No matter how annoying, how persistent, how _crazy_ he was, Drew was incapable of hating him. It was a curse, really. He even had to admit that, somewhere within all of this, Drew felt like maybe he might like Barry even a little bit. Underneath the annoyance and dislike, Drew probably had some kind of affection for the other boy.

Because honestly, Drew probably could have fought Barry off of him if he really wanted to.

But that was something he'd never say.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh…mai…geezus.

What is this insanity? I—I honestly don't know. XD I've been obsessed with this illogical pairing for a while now and decided to write this crap. This isn't even – I don't even – what is – oh sweet mother mary lordie Arceus –

You get the point.

Yeah this was originally gonna be a fluffy fic but somehow turned into a rape fic? O_O WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?

I have to update my Ouran story…urgh…*sob*

PS: warning: Drew and Barry and both extreeeemley OOC. I haven't watched Pokemon in a long time. Lol. XD

PSS: I don't own anything. Not even Arwin. She's my friend's character, lol (I promised her I'd wiggle Arwin in hahaha).


End file.
